Honeymoon
by Roofran411
Summary: Petruchio and Kate are alone on the terrace of their honeymoon villa,the sun is shining, everything's alright with the world. A brief glance into their new world.


A little snippet, just for fun, continuing the love story of Petruchio and Kate, and though short, is a little on the hot side.

HONEYMOON

"Take your clothes off, Kate." My husband murmured. We were lounging in the garden swing on the terrace of our honeymoon villa. Harry had gone home three days ago.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he gave the tiniest wink back.

"It's warm enough." and it was. The sun was hot, the terrace well sheltered from any stray breeze; it was heavenly.

I raised my eyebrows again and he opened his eyes wide at me.

"Signora Thingy's still here." I said.

"She's gone. I heard her car go."

"Haven't you had enough for one day?" I asked.

" Nope. They say sixteen times a night on a honeymoon and we haven't had anything like that ...yet.

"Are you _really_ implying that you could manage that?"

"Well, I certainly would like to try." He pretended to leer at me. He _looked_ like a teenager who had just read the Karma Sutra and who had every intention of trying it out.

Well, he wasn't, he was a 38 year old who had been around the block a few times. He knew exactly what he was doing! With or without the Karma Sutra.

He was still watching me through his lashes.

"Kaaate" he said coaxingly, cajolingly.

A little flame flickered in my belly.

He mouthed a little kiss at me."My love."

And the flame leapt into a fire.

I sat up and pulled my tee shirt over my head then took off my bra and threw it at him.

He eyed me speculatively.

"Go on then. What about the rest?"

So I kicked off my shoes, lifted my bottom and slipped my pants and knickers off, leaned back and basked in the heat of his desire.

"What about you?" I asked. "Or is this one way traffic?"

"I would be quite happy with that," he said, "but if you insist "and took his shirt off.

I put my foot against his side and poked my toes against his ribs, then slid them down his belly following downwards the narrow line of hair. A quick intake of breath and he caught my foot held it, stroking my toes with his fingers. I moved my other foot onto his lap and began to rub it against his groin, feeling him grow. He was holding his breath, caught my feet in his hands, but didn't stop me moving them against him.

He watched me through half closed eyes for a little while, then still holding my feet with one hand, unzipped his fly with the other and released his erection.

I was a virgin when we married 6 days ago, had never seen a fully aroused man before that first night. To say I was astonished was putting it mildly but although I have no idea about the size of other men, I am quite sure that I have no reason for complaints in that direction. As he said then, he is a big bloke. What astounds me more is that I am a small person, you could say very small and yet I can accommodate him easily.

I laughed to myself, what a way to describe it! I mean...he fills me easily, fills me with delight, with joy, with ecstasy.

I wriggled my toes in his hairs and watched his cock leap up.

"God" He was breathless, "I'll say this for you Kate, you are a fast learner."

"It must have been my teacher." I said.

He let me go and moved to take my breasts in his hands, to caress them.

"Your breasts are so beautiful" he said. I haven't got big boobs by any means but he seems to be fascinated by them. "You've caught the sun; they were like raspberries on mounds of cream, now they are like coffee ice cream with milk chocolate 'All Stars'."

"Do you _eve_r think about anything else but food?" I said.

"Oh yes! _And_ you _know_ what I think about! So if I can combine my two favourite occupations then I will. One day I am going to show..." My mouth dropped open. "Shut your mouth Kate; you know what I have told you about that thing you do with it. What it makes me want to do."

I closed it into a self satisfied smirk.

His fingers began to play with my nipples and that treacherous throb started in me. I saw his lips part and moved my head searching for them but he was kissing my ears, my throat, my breasts and he was licking my nipple as his free hand wandered down my belly, little feather light strokes, driving me crazy with desire.

He sat up, stood up. I was startled almost falling from the swing. He took my hands and pulled me up and took me the few steps to the wide balustrade edging the terrace where it fell away 50 feet to the vineyards in the valley below, and lifting me, sat me on it.

"It's very rough," I murmured. He went back and picked up his shirt while I pulled the band from my hair and shook it loose, the way he liked it. He lifted me a little to slide his shirt under me. He shrugged off his pants, stood between my thighs and put his hands on my waist.

"You know what I want." he said, just above a whisper, "and I know what you want."

"Here?" I asked.

"Here." he said and I looked over my shoulder down at the drop below.

I looked back at him, into his green eyes dancing with laughter. A tiny breeze lifted my hair and drifted it over his shoulder and a thrill ran down my back. I looked down again, and then put my arms around his neck. I could feel the sun on my back, that whisper of a breeze moving my hair, I could smell the vines in the vineyards below, the bougainvillea on the terrace, the scent of his Dolce & Gabbana after shave, mixed with the warm male smell of his skin, the cool fresh lemony taste of his mouth. I tipped my head back and laughed.

I felt wild and free.

I felt alive.

"What are you waiting for?"I whispered against the corner of his mouth.

He put his fingers in me and stroked and rubbed and spread my juice over me while his mouth kissed and licked and sucked me. He moved his fingers, caressed me until I was almost sobbing with the ecstasy of wanting him and I held him tight sliding my hand up and down until he was moaning with desire. He lifted me up against him till I was sitting on his hips, arching to him, wrapping my legs around his back, arching until my back was resting on the balustrade, on the soft cotton of his shirt, and he took me hard and strong, thrusting over and over again. I held him into me until we both came violently, explosively.

He gathered me back into his arms and leaning his head against mine, held me tight, whispering "Kate ...Kate" while I repeated over and over "My love".

0 0 0 0 0 0


End file.
